Storm Giant
|rarity = Rare |casting_cost = |upkeep_cost = per turn |research_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |ranged = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Ranged Attack x4 +20% To Hit Wall Crusher Armor Piercing }} The Storm Giant is a type of Fantastic Unit featured in Master of Magic. Storm Giants belong to the Realm, and may be summoned using a Summoning Spell of the same name. The Storm Giant has a powerful , and is dead-accurate in both Melee and Ranged Combat. It can also crush through heavy enemy armor almost as easily as it can crash through walls. The Fantastic Unit Physical Description The Storm Giant is a large creature, significantly taller than a man, and wearing a distinctive blue plate armor. A large steel blue helmet covers the giant's face, but his strong arms and legs, unprotected by the armor, give away this creature's humanoid origins. The Storm Giant carries a massive sabre, which he uses to carve through any opposition. The Storm Giant is a . Attack Properties The Storm Giant possesses a reasonable , as well as an admirable . While their Attack Strengths may seem deceptively low, both attacks are actually quite dangerous. The Melee Attack has a strength of - roughly on par with a mid-level Normal Unit. However, thanks to an inherent bonus, the average "raw" caused by this attack is points. The Storm Giant's Ranged Attack is slightly weaker, at only . It is a Ranged Magical Attack, hurling lightning bolts at the enemy, which means that it suffers no penalties for range. As a result, this attack also enjoys the unit's full bonus, delivering points of "raw" on average, which makes it quite potent. The Storm Giant may use this attack up to 4 times per battle before having to switch to Melee Attacks. Perhaps more importantly though, both of these attacks enjoy the benefit of the Storm Giant's Armor Piercing ability. This means that any unit struck by these attacks is considered to have only half as much rating as it normally would. Even heavily-armored targets will therefore have trouble blocking the incoming . This generally serves to make the Storm Giant's attack strongest amongst all Giants. Finally, both attacks also enjoy the benefits of the Wall Crusher ability. The Storm Giant can target individual City Wall sections, which it has a 25% chance to destroy at range, or 50% in melee. In both cases, if an enemy unit is standing adjacent to and inside the targeted wall section, the Storm Giant's attack targets both the wall and the enemy unit. Any wall section destroyed by this attack will remain in ruins for the rest of the battle - but will be rebuilt by the time the next battle begins. Defensive Properties The Storm Giant has a rather good Defense score of . It will block about points of Conventional Damage on average. that does get through will still have to chip away at the Giant's impressive before he can be brought down. Resistance is also high for the Storm Giant, standing at . This makes the Giant nearly immune to Unit Curses and other ill effects that do not incur a Resistance penalty. Other Properties As with other Giants, the Storm Giant's long stride carries it at across both the overland map and the battlefield. This allows the Storm Giant to charge at enemy units during battle, or keep its distance while flinging his Ranged Attacks at them. Basic Tactics Storm Giants are rather versatile units, serving as both Ranged Attack troops and, once these run out, powerful Melee Attack troops. It is often better to keep them away from enemy troops until their lightning bolts run out, at which point they may start to charge at the enemy to take out any heavily-armored units remaining on the battlefield. This combination between Ranged and Melee capabilities means that they are suitable for a wide range of situations. Nonetheless, they may need to be more careful when charging at their enemies. Enemy Storm Giants Storm Giants sometimes appear as neutral monsters in mid-level Encounter Zones, though they are rarer than most other creatures in these situations. In such cases they are commonly supported by copious amounts of Phantom Warriors, though other combinations are also possible. Storm Giants will sometimes accompany one or more Sky Drakes, making for a very tough fight. The biggest problem when faced with these creatures is often their Ranged Attacks. They can do serious even before getting into Melee Attack range, and they are still dangerous even then. The most sure-fire way to take them down seems to be the use of creatures stronger than they are, who can brave the lightning bolt barrage and then wear through the Storm Giant's . Ability Overview Ranged Attack x4 * This unit may use a instead of a Melee Attack 4 times in each battle. Once the unit's ammo is expended, it must resort to Melee Attacks. +20% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every die of its Attack Rolls. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Wall Crusher * This unit can make Melee Attacks and/or Ranged Attacks (as available) against City Walls. Each attack has a certain chance to destroy the targeted wall section for the remainder of the battle. * A Ranged Attack has a 25% chance of destroying the targeted wall section. A Melee Attack has a 50% chance of destroying the targeted wall section. * If an enemy unit is standing behind the wall when it is attacked, the Wall Crusher unit attacks that unit as well. Defense bonuses to the target unit depend on whether or not the wall is destroyed during this attack. * This ability can only destroy City Walls. Other, magical wall types are not affected. Armor Piercing * Whenever this unit attacks an enemy target (whether with a Melee Attack or Ranged Attack) the target's rating is temporarily assumed to be 50% lower than it really is. * This ability makes it easier to cause damage to heavily-armored targets. The Summoning Spell Usage Storm Giant may only be cast overland, for the base Casting Cost of . Upon successfully casting the spell, the new Storm Giant unit will appear in the Town currently containing the Wizard's Summoning Circle, with full Movement Allowance, and may move and/or attack immediately as necessary. To keep the Storm Giant in play, its controller is required to pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. This is drawn automatically from the caster's pool at the beginning of each turn while the unit exists. Failure to pay this Upkeep due to lack of will lead to the Storm Giant immediately disappearing, along with any Unit Enchantments currently affecting it. However, this upkeep is for the unit, not for the spell: Summoning Spells can not be dispelled by the enemy once cast. Naturally though, if the unit is destroyed, then it is gone from the world entirely, and there is no further need to pay its Upkeep Cost. Units summoned on the overland map may also be dismissed manually from their unit statistics window the same way as any other overland unit (during their controller's turn, while not in combat). Acquisition As a Rare Spell of the Realm, Storm Giant may become available to any Wizard who acquires at least Spellbooks. With any less, the spell can not be learned during the campaign. This is the minimum requirement for it to be traded for, appear in Treasure, or be found in the spoils of victory when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who already knows it. The base chance for Storm Giant to be researchable (at some point) in the campaign is roughly 10% (with books), which gradually increases with the amount of Spellbooks possessed or found during gameplay. With or more, the spell is certain to show up sooner or later, unless acquired from another source. It has a Research Cost of , although its research is quicker for Wizards possessing the Sage Master, Conjurer, and/or Sorcery Mastery Retorts; or a bookshelf containing or more. Storm Giant may also be selected as a starting spell by players who allocate all of of their picks into books when creating their Wizard. In this case, it will be available for casting as soon as the game begins. Category:Units Category:Fantastic Creatures Category:Sorcery